Flurries
by queenofinsane
Summary: Some short stories about Jack Frost, ranging from humor to angst. Follow the antics of everyone's favorite winter spirit. Rated for possible later chapters.
1. Picture Perfect

**What am I doing guys? What am I even doing? I haven't even seen this movie and I'm already coming up with head canon and writing fan fiction. Help guys. **

**I've picked up enough spoilers to know that Jamie is apparently the first to see Jack. So I guess this is post movie. I firmly believe that once Jamie believes it will somehow spark a chain reaction and the belief of Jack Frost will grow. SOMEHOW! **

**This will be a series of one-shot about Jack. I call it Flurries because flurries are short bouts of snow and these are short stories. **

**I'm not exactly an expert on drawing on frosted windows. We don't get that in Texas a lot so… yeah. Whatever it was an idea and I went with it. **

**I don't own anything. Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks. The poems mentioned belong to their respective owners. The Lonely Scarecrow is by James Kirkup. Mr. Nobody is an Anonymous poem, On the Ning Nang Nong is by Spike Milligan, and Jack Frost is by Cecily Pike. The picture described is Eric Kincaid's. **

**Melanie is mine though.**

* * *

Picture Perfect

Melanie hummed Christmas carols under her breath as she doodled on the frosted window panes. Tiny fingers swirled patterns over the glass as she stretched over the couch to reach the windows looking out into the back yard.

She loved snow days like this. She didn't have to go to school. She got to wake up late. She got to drink yummy hot chocolate with breakfast, and mommy had promised to take her to the park in a few hours. Mommy didn't like her going outside by herself, but Melanie didn't mind. The park was so much fun, and she couldn't wait to build snowmen and make snow angels.

After a while her fingers got too cold to keep drawing on the windows, so she slid off the couch and went to look for something to play with in her room.

She didn't really want to play with her dolls right now, and she didn't have anyone to play cards or board games with either. Mommy was too busy upstairs doing chores. Sometimes Melanie wished she had a brother or sister to play with. Then the bookshelf in the corner caught her eye, and she pulled out her favorite book.

The tall white book was called "The Children's Book of Verse," and was covered with colorful pictures of different characters and animals on the front. Mommy said the rhyming stories inside were called poems, and Melanie liked the way they sounded when she read them out loud.

Melanie opened the book and read the poem about The Lonely Scarecrow first, but decided that one was too sad and moved onto the next page to read a funnier one about Mr. Nobody. She skipped the next few pages and found her favorite one about a silly, noisy place called The Ning Nang Nong.

Then on the next page she spied a picture of a funny looking man in white. Melanie thought he looked like an elf and if she had one word to describe the man it was "pointy." He had long pointy ears and a skinny needle nose, his fingertips were pointy and even his shoes had pointy toes. She looked over at the title to see who the character might be.

"Jack Frost" Melanie read out loud. Then slowly and carefully she read the poem.

"Look out! Look out!  
Jack Frost is about!  
He's after our fingers and toes;  
And, all through the night,  
The gay little sprite  
Is working where nobody knows.

"He'll climb each tree,  
So nimble is he,  
His silvery powder he'll shake;  
To windows he'll creep,  
And while we're asleep,  
Such wonderful pictures he'll make.

"Across the grass  
He'll merrily pass,  
And change all its greenness to white;  
Then home he will go,  
And laugh, 'Ho! ho! ho!  
What fun I have had in the night!'"

Melanie remembered hearing the name Jack Frost in the Christmas song on the radio. When she first heard it she'd asked why a man was running around and biting people's noses. Mommy had explained that stories said Jack Frost was the man that brought winter, and that he was the reason it snowed and why the windows frosted. She also said he wasn't really biting people's noses and that it was wind.

Suddenly, Melanie had an idea, and she jumped up to run back to the living room clutching the book to her chest. She climbed back up on the couch and balanced the book on the back of the piece of furniture. Then she leaned over the back of the couch as far as she could, and started drawing the picture of Jack Frost from the book as best as she could.

She drew the pointy chinned face with the long nose and the pointy ears. Then she drew his funny clothes complete with the pointy toed shoes. Then she added a few snowflakes, and just for good measure she wrote the name Jack Frost on the bottom of the window pane so that when Mommy saw the picture she'd know who it was.

Melanie picked up the book to compare the two pictures when there was a tap on the window. She lowered the book to look outside then dropped it with a gasp. There right in front of the window was a teenage boy _floating _in front of her back yard window.

He was dressed in a blue hoodie and brown pants that were crusted with frost at the edges. He had bright blue eyes and spikey snow white hair and in one hand he was carrying a long crooked stick.

He grinned at her and tapped the window pane where she had drawn and pointed to himself with a look that clearly said "_that's _supposed to be _me_?"

Wide eyes never leaving the boy's face Melanie scrambled to pick up the book and flipped it around to show him the poem. He squinted at it through the window scrutinizing the picture then shook head. He then took his stick and tapped the window once making it frost over again.

Melanie raced to wipe the frost of one pane and was relieved to see the boy was still there. He was still floating, but had struck a pose standing like a superhero with his head held high and one hand on his hip and the other holding his staff high. He glanced over with a cheeky grin that seemed to say "try again."

Melanie giggled and began drawing the boy outside the window. Obviously she wasn't good enough to draw him exactly (especially since frost wasn't exactly the best way to draw a master piece), but she did a little drawing that looked a lot more like the boy floating above the icy grass on her back lawn. She drew his round face and gave him long sleeves for his jacket and pants. She tried to draw his spiky hair and when she was done she put a smile on the drawing's face and added the funny stick in his right hand. She wrote his name at the bottom and added more snowflakes in the corners.

When she had finished she tapped on the window and showed him her drawing. He stared at it as though inspecting it, and she waited anxiously hoping he liked it. She gave a little squeal of delight when he smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

He tapped the window to make sure he had her attention and she bounced on the couch excitedly as he began drawing on the outside of the window. He traced the shape of an angel and suddenly the picture pealed itself from the window and began fluttering around outside. It circled his head once and flew off.

Melanie gave another happy squeal and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Melanie?" she froze hearing Mommy call for her, "Melanie are you ready to go to the park?"

Melanie's smile drooped and she stared at her new magical friend. Suddenly she had an idea and reached over the couch again to write on the window pane next to her drawing.

_Going to park_ she wrote in her clumsy seven year old hand writing _Wanna come?_

He squints for a minute trying to decipher her hand writing then smiles at her with a nod. She lights up, and squeals jumping off her couch with a leap.

"Melanie, are you ready? Mommy was calling again.

"Coming Mommy!" she called loudly. She looked back at the window, but Jack had gone. Unable to contain her excitement she rushed to grab her coat and her hat and her boots and mittens.

She just couldn't wait.

* * *

**For some reason or another I didn't want either Jack or Melanie to talk to each other. I just thought it was better that way. Actions are louder than words after all. **

**Okay so head canon number one Jack has always had a soft spot for little girls. Pre-memories or post- memories. He's always had a soft spot for them because they subconsciously remind him of his little sister. Jack was the best big brother ever.**

**I have more for this series. Who knows if I'll get to them. I don't know. This thing may explode with stories after I actually go see the movie. **

**Also: Jack, Why u no visit Texas? Hmm?**

**Constructive criticism is craved guys. :)**


	2. Discovery

**Please Read**

**This one's short and a little bittersweet. Maybe not my best work, but something I wanted to throw out there. **

**Pardon my poor knowledge about seasons south of the equator. The closest I've been is Singapore which is still just barely above the equator. It's also a very lovely place. I tried to research southern hemisphere seasons but couldn't get a clear answer. **

**Also I have a question to ask after the story please answer with reviews. **

**Also when I say "no pun intended" the pun is COMPLETELY INTENDED. **

**Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks.**

* * *

Discovery

One thing that sucks about being a snow spirit is there isn't a lot to do during summer. From somewhere in early April until mid-November Jack Frost has nothing to do. Sure, technically when it was summer in the Northern Hemisphere it was winter in the Southern Hemisphere, but Jack didn't like getting too close to the Equator if he could help it. So what else does an out of work guardian have to do, but observe the others in their work?

For a while he chills (no pun intended) at the North Pole with North, but that quickly gets old. Obviously he had no objections to North's diet that seemed to be made exclusively of cookies and other Christmas candies. Not to mention the fact that the North's wife, the famed "Mrs. Clause," was probably the world's best baker hands down, but North was _always _busy and so were the yetis and elves. Even Phil always seemed too busy. Jack tried to help once but simply didn't have the patience that was required for toy making.

Warren was always fun to visit, even if it was only to annoy Bunnymund. The two usually argued until Bunnymund literally kicked him out of Warren. He sincerely offered to help once, but Bunnymund refused to let Jack touch any of his precious Easter Eggs. Just as well, egg painting sounded like it required the same focus and patience as toy making did.

He did try and visit Sandy every now and again but that usually resulted in a very long nap.

By far Tooth's palace was the coolest place to visit. The palace was gorgeous for one thing, and the little fairies _loved_ him. He had to admit he liked all the attention. Though Tooth was usually busy in the field fetching teeth she didn't mind stopping every once and a while to visit with Jack. It wasn't for long though. Her attention span was about as short as his, and she was _always_ working. But she didn't even mind letting him explore while she was busy in the field. Just so long as he didn't do anything to mess up the teeth. That much was a promise he could keep. After all, Jack knew how important they were.

Tooth Palace was amazing. Every time Jack went he found new towers, new secret rooms, and new gardens filled with fantastic plants he'd never seen. Everything was new and wonderful and he had to congratulate whoever designed this place as a genius. However, in all his exploration of Tooth Palace he was stunned to find the one thing he never expected. Pippa's teeth.

Finding them was a complete accident. He had no idea how Toothiana organized her teeth, so he certainly hadn't been looking for them. They hadn't called out to him like his own teeth had; he just… found them.

To say he was surprised might be a bit of an understatement. He thought he'd stopped breathing when he saw it. Thought he might be imagining things, but the picture on the capsule was unmistakable. Brown hair, wide eyes, birthmark under the eye. It was all her. The teeth belonged to his sister.

He stared at the tiny drawing for the longest time. Afraid that if he looked away for a second it would be gone. Afraid he was just imagining things. He had the strongest urge to open it. Just to look. Just to _see _her. But he didn't, he had a feeling… a strong gut feeling that not all the memories in these teeth were happy ones.

And there were somethings that were better off unseen.

* * *

**So I finally saw the movie. It only confirmed that I want to be an animator when I grow up. It was beautiful. The animation was stunning, the detail put into the scenery and the characters and the storyline are just amazing. And omg the VOICES. Chris Pine and Jude Law were perfect. Just beautiful. Plus it's been out for maybe two and half weeks now and the theater was still probably 3/4ths of the way full at 3:00 in the afternoon. That just proves how good it is.**

**Now it's time for head canon. **

**Headcanon number 2- Jack may be able to control the cold weather, but he can't hang around warm places for too long for a couple of reasons. ONE: he possess a colder than normal body temperature and if he gets to warm it has a negative effect on him. TWO: warmer climates do not allow the cold weather he brings to last, therefore he cannot maintain the cold climate necessary. So trying to travel past the equator would require him to be in a warm climate for too long. **

**Here's the question I have. It's about another head canon of mine. In the movie they credit Jack with blizzards. What I want to know is that if he can be responsible for blizzards can we have some sort of spirit responsible for Hurricanes? I mean, we give them names for Pete's sake. If so, am I allowed to credit something like Superstorm Sandy to the work of Jack and some Hurricane spirit? And am I allowed to write about Jack getting in trouble for hanging around with "wild" women? Or is it too soon to make jokes like that? **


	3. Weird

**So a lot of people ship Jack and Jamie. **

**I really wish they wouldn't . The age difference alone is just wrong on SO many levels. **

**I like Tooth/Jack. Mostly because the ship is called Rainbow Snowcone. And that's just fantastic on so many levels. It's also called Frostbite, but that's not nearly as adorable. **

**So here, have some more big-brother Jack. Because that's the Jack I like the most. **

**Post movie. I'd guess Jamie was anywhere between 9 and 10 during the movie so this is a couple years later. **

**Dreamworks owns this stuff. I don't.**

* * *

Weird

Jack and Jamie sat next to each other on the park bench as they caught their breath. The two of them had been engaged in snowball war earlier that afternoon and they were forced call a truce after a half hour of running and throwing had tired them both out. Jack may have been immortal, but even he had to take a rest every now and again and was glad when Jamie called the time out to collapse on the park's only bench and rest.

The two sat in comfortable silence catching their breath until…

"Jack?" Jamie suddenly asked the winter spirit sitting next to him, "Why are girls so complicated?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, a little stunned by the out-of-the-blue question. Jamie had never asked about girls before. Sure, he'd complained about how annoying his little sister could be or he'd mention one of the neighborhood girls in passing, but he never showed an actual _interest_ in the female species. Not one that Jack could recall.

Jack thought about the question for a moment only to find he didn't really have an actual answer. He may have been over 300 years old, but girls still made about as much sense to him as a Rubix Cube did. And he'd been trying to solve the same Rubix Cube since they first came out.

Girls, in Jack's mind, were one of the mysteries of the universe that would forever remain unsolved. You'd think he'd start making some sense of the female species after 300 years, but that 300 years just made everything more confusing. Girls, it seemed, were just one giant paradox.

One minute they were teary eyed and sobbing, the next they were giggling and batting their eye lashes. Sometimes when a guy tried to "hit on" a girl she would slap him and stalk away absolutely fuming, but the next time he tried she found it endearing. It was maddening.

And it didn't matter if he was talking about a single girl or women as a whole. They still didn't make any sense. One century they were wearing corsets and minding their manners. Then BAM they cut their hair, they shortened their skirts and started protesting. Not thirty years later they were back in the role of "happy homemakers," then ten years after that they were wearing bell bottom jeans and protesting again. If there was a single member of the male species that could make heads or tails of _all _women he deserved the Nobel Prize.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the twelve year old. "And what makes you think _I_ would know?"

Jamie shrugged, "I dunno. You've been around a long time. You gotta know _something _about them!"

"Why the sudden interest in girls?" Jack asked with a wicked grin, "you don't have a _crush_ do you_?_" He began elbowing the boy in a joking way, "Do you? Do you_? _Who is it?_"_

"No!" Jamie turned red and shoved Jack's arm away, "I don't have a crush. Girls are weird."

"So then why are you asking about them?"

"No reason," Jamie mumbled, "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"There's this girl at school."

"So there _is_ a girl," Jack smirked triumphantly.

"_I don't like her,"_ Jamie insisted vehemently.

"I didn't say you _diiid_,_"_ Jack teased in a singsong voice, "C'mon, what's her _naaame_?"

Jamie went all red faced again, and turned away from the Guardian crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively. "Never mind,"

"Alright, alright," Jack sighed with a smile, "I'll stop."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Jack said making an X motion over the left side of his shirt "Just tell me what's wrong,"

"Well, it's just… this girl. She used to be really cool and stuff last year. But after we got back from summer vacation she got all… _girly_," Jamie said the last word as though the mere mention of it would give him cooties. "She started wearing _makeup_ and she won't play dodge-ball anymore. And she keeps sending me texts and stuff, but when I try to talk to her in class she kind of ignores me. It's weird. Is she sick or something?"

Jack raised his eyebrows at the list of "symptoms." If he were telling the truth he'd think the girl had a crush on Jamie, but Jamie didn't want to hear that. Besides, he'd promised the boy he'd stop teasing him about that, so he gave him the next best answer that came to mind.

"Well, I don't think she's sick," Jack said, "I think she's just… being a girl."

"That's not the answer I was looking for," Jamie scowled.

"Jamie, girls make less sense to me today than they did three hundred years ago. They're flighty, they can't make up their minds and they all seem to be in on a conspiracy to drive men crazy, and the only girls I've had contact with in the last 300 years are your sister, North's wife, and Tooth. What makes you think I'm _any_ sort of expert on girls?"

"I dunno," Jamie shrugged, "I though you and Tooth were dating an-"

"Woah. Woah. _Woah," _Jack interrupted cutting Jamie off. "_Dating?_ Tooth and I are _not_… dating. She's a… a… friend. And a, uh… fellow Guardian." Jack kept stammering as a blue flush crept over his pale cheeks.

Okay so Tooth was pretty, but he didn't _like _her. He totally didn't think about her like that.

Jamie pointed an accusatory finger at the winter sprite, "You _do _like her!"

"Do not!" Jack shot back

"Do too!" Jamie grinned jumping off the bench obviously pleased that the tables had turned. "Do too! Doo too! Do _too!_ _You_ like the Tooth Fairy! You wanna hug her and kiss her and stuff. 'Cause _yoooou like _her!"

Jack swiped at Jamie and the boy took off running.

"Jack liiiikes Toooth!" he sang, "Jack liiiikes Toooth! Jack and Tooth Fairy sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-" Jack silenced the boy with a snowball to the face.

Suddenly the snowball war had resumed in full force and the air was soon thick with snowballs flying to and fro while girls and their infinite strangeness were forgotten.

...

High above Burgess's park Babytooth giggled as she watched the two boys playing below. She had some _very_ interesting gossip to share with her sisters when she got home.

* * *

**I couldn't resist putting Babytooth at the end. I just couldn't. It was also fun trying to look at girls from a guy's point of view. We are weird aren't we? **

**I'll put up some Rainbow Snowcone on this thing eventually.**

**Review Please. I usually ask for constructive criticism but I really would like to know what you think. **


End file.
